


What About Blue?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Tree, Gen, secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair finds some startling results when doing research about Evergreen Trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Blue?

**Title** : What about Blue?  
**Type** : Gen  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Word Count** : 200  
**Summary** : Blair finds some startling results when doing research about Evergreen Trees. 

What about Blue?

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/what%20about%20Blue_edited-1_zpsi9dvpkjf.jpg.html)

Jim got home and found a Blue Spruce tree sitting in his living room instead of an Evergreen one. “Chief, why do we have a Blue Spruce standing here?”

“I did my research and we have way more Blue Spruce trees this year than Evergreen ones. I figured we would do what was right. Do you not like Blue Spruce?”

“I happen to love Blue Spruce, but I thought you liked an Evergreen tree.”

“I like both, but I like to see which tree we have more of before we buy one. I’d hate to see Evergreen’s be lacking because of us for Christmas. Instead, it pays to go with the one that will help save the Evergreen’s.”

“Good, we’ll get a few different lights to go with the Blue Spruce and it’ll be just perfect. Is this the kind we can plant afterwards?”

“You know I wouldn’t buy any other kind, Jim. It’s going to be beautiful.”

“I have to agree with you on that one, Chief. I love it. It’s really pretty. How did you get it up here?”

“The neighbor helped me. Season of good will and all that,” Blair teased. 

“It’s going to be perfect, Blair.”


End file.
